


Going to the Dentist

by Booty_Bandit_99



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Afraid Jonathan, Anxiety, Both are too dorky, Evan calms Jonathan down, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supportive Evan, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, dental phobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booty_Bandit_99/pseuds/Booty_Bandit_99
Summary: Jonathan hates having someone or something to mess with his teeth. He hates going to the dentist even since he was a kid. It wasn't until Evan decided to stand by his side and help Jonathan to over come his fear....well that what he thinks actually.





	1. Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's been a really long time ever since I uploaded or updated any of my works. To be honest with you guys, I didn't update any of my stories because of how disorganized my dashboard was. So I deleted all of my work and started all over. Don't worry about my other works. I downloaded them so I can make them better and newer. But for right now, this is a new version of Dentist. I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> For now, see y'all later Bandits
> 
> ~Love Lui <3

“You sure you want to take me to the dentist? I don't really want you to waste your time, gas and gas money to take me you know.” Jonathan said while pulling the sleeves of his light blue hooded.

“Oh don't worry Jonathan. When it comes to you, I don't actually mind “wasting” my time to take you anywhere. In matter a fact, I'm almost done changing the oil of my car. So therefore, my car should be running in no time.” Evan smiled as he finished pouring the fresh new oil into his car and closed the car’s hood shut.

Evan pulled out his small red rag from his back pocket and whipped off all the grease and oil that covered his hand.

“Ohh...” Jonathan frowned and let out a soft sigh.

“You do know that you just need to make an appointment.” Evan pointed out and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah but… You know how I get when it comes to going to the dentist in general.” Jonathan said and looked down to ground remembering at how he used to scream his lungs out when the dentist was drilling his teeth.

Evan saw the worry look on Jonathan’s face. He slowly walk towards Jonathan and placed his right hand onto Jonathan’s shoulder. “Believe me, I know. So why do you think I'm going with you?”

Jonathan looked at Evan and shrugged. The Asian male rolled his eyes and softly lifted Jonathan’s chin with his fingers.

“I’m going with you just to make you feel a bit more comfortable.”

Jonathan let out a soft small smile, “Yeah?” 

Evan walked a bit closer to Jonathan and smiled. “Yeah.”

Jonathan slowly realized how close he and Evan were and it started to make Jonathan’s face to turn red. Jonathan couldn't help but to blush like anime character.

Jonathan knew that Evan could see how hard he was blushing. By the way how Evan revealed a smirk.

“Also, I need to make sure you don't punchl any more dentist.” Evan let out a small laughed and remember a blue eyes eight year old punched both dentist and the assistant. 

“Hey! They both had it coming. Also, i warned them not to take out away Mr & Mrs.Teddy away.” Jonathan pouted and pushed Evan back a bit.

“Maybe.” Evan said and let out a smirk that made Jonathan to questioned Evan’s mind.

And with that being said, Evan just laughed and smudged Jonathan’s left cheek with oil.

Evan dashed out of the garage and laughed his ass off. Jonathan clearly chased Evan so he can get his revenge.

So after the duo finished pranking and laughing their asses off, Evan drove Jonathan to his local dental facility so Jonathan can make an appointment. 

Evan parked his car in front of the facility and notice that Jonathan was a bit more nervous than usual. Evan just simply place his hand onto Jonathan’s hand and gave a small squeeze to assure him that he is there for him.

The two came out of the car and enter the building. Jonathan looked around and saw how well organized and how clean the building was. Jonathan notice that the adults were watching a movie on left side of the building and on the right side of building, there was a small section for children to play and/or hang out. The children's section had so much toys, video games and 3 different TVs that was playing Disney movies. Such as, Frozen, Toy Story 3 and Harry Potter.

Jonathan’s jaws just dropped. He couldn't handle the fact that this dental facility has a welcoming environment. Everything about this kinda makes Jonathan a bit mad or jealousy.

He wished that there were more of these type of facility in his neighbor. But nooooo, the dental facility that he has in his neighbor are plain, boring and disgusting. Them and their boring silence and those horrific fluorescent lights.

Evan on the other hand was just smirking and chuckling at how Jonathan’s facial expressions can change so easily and so fast. Evan couldn't help but to ask Jonathan on how does he felt about this environment.

All Jonathan gave to he was a small pout that instantly transform into a hard cold stone glare.

“Like you don't fucking know the answer.” Jonathan said bluntly.

“Language!” Evan laughed. “There's kids around. So watch your language or do want me to put a bar of soap into your mouth?” Evan laughed even more and Jonathan just gently shoved Evan.

“Hey!” Evan said “offensively”

“You know you deserve that” Jonathan giggled.

“Whatever.” Evan rolled his eyes and started to walk over to the dental assistant’s counter.

Evan stopped half way and noticed how Jonathan was slowly walking backward so he can leave the building. 

Not even the most welcoming dental facility can help Jonathan to overcome his fear of dentist or having a drill, drilling your teeth.

Evan immediately grabbed Jonathan’s arm and pulled Jonathan towards him. “Like I said, it’s just making an appointment. They are not going to see you or drill your teeth anytime soon.” Evan said and saw how Jonathan was looking at him as if he should believe him or not. 

“I don't know if I should believe you or not.” Jonathan said and curiously started to search any hints that can possibly tell if Evan was lying or telling the truth.

“Whatever.” Evan said and rolled his eyes.

The dental assistant women cleared her throat and noticed that she got the attention of the both males that was standing in front of her…(well desk...or counter...whatever you guys wanted it to be…)

“And how am I able to help you both lovely gentleman?” The dental assistant asked politely.

“Well then, since you asked… Uhhh…” Evan looked around and saw the dental assistant’s name tag on her dental uniform. “...Samantha. We- I mean he,” Evan pointed at Jonathan. “He would like to make a dental appointment.”

Samantha saw Jonathan letting out a soft smile and she couldn't help to smile back.

“Alright then,” She said and started to type onto her computer so she can see which date and time are going to be available for Jonathan’s appointment.

“Well there's an open space for next week on Saturday at 2:30pm.” She said and looked at Evan and Jonathan.

Evan looked at Jonathan and notice that he was just quiet. Jonathan looked at Evan and notice that he was just waiting for an answer. Jonathan let out a small sigh and just nodded.

“Yeah sure, Saturday will be good.” Evan said and Samantha started to type all the info and printed out a sheet of paper.

“Alright then, this is a copy just to let you know that you made an appointment on Saturday. And if you do lose the paper, we’ll send you both a email and a text message just to remind you.” 

“Awesome and thank you. Have a good day.” Evan said and gave the young women a bright smile

“Thank you and likewise.* Samantha giggled and saw both men leaving the building.

Evan and Jonathan went back inside the car and the engine started to roam alive. Jonathan was grateful that his best friend was there for him.

“Evan?” Jonathan asked.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

And with that being said, the two went back to Evan’s place and play video games all day and night.


	2. Hell Broke Lose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't know why it took so long to post this final chapter. Literally, I finished this chapter about two months. Like bruh, what am I doing with my life? Welp, it's official...I'm a lazy fuck 

**~Saturday: 1:45 PM ~**

“GOD DAMMIT JONATHAN! IF YOU DON’T OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR, I SWEAR I WILL BREAK DOWN THIS FUCKING DOOR!” An angry and annoyed Evan yelled through the wooden door. “GO AHEAD! DO IT! NO BALLS!” Jonathan yelled back.

 

Evan growled and sat on Jonathan’s wooden floor. He leaned his back against the door and pulled out his phone from his blue jeans and texted for some back up. Evan know for a fact that it’s going to take an entire army to capture his bright ocean-blue-eye best friend.

 

**Idiots with hearts…?**

**Ev:** GUYS! I need an army of help to get Jon out of his room -_-

**H2O:** HEY! This stay between us and ONLY us :(

**Mini:** Let me guess… today is Delirious’ dental appointment 

**H2O:** How in the world do you know about that?

**Mini:** I’m a fucking psychic. Duhhh.

**Ty:** No. You’re not.

**Mini:** Stop crushing a man’s dreams :(

**Ty:** Whatever.

**Mini:** :(

**Ty:** Also, Evan told us about your appointment and Mini knew you’re going to act like a jerk and lock yourself in your room.

**H2O:** You did Evy? 

**Ev:** Yeah! :D

**H2O: :(**

**Ev:** :(

**Mini:** TOLD YOU! I’M A FUCKING PSYCHIC! 

**Ty:** Whatever.

**Mini:** :(

**H2O:** How gay Craig...

**Ev:** Make this easy for yourself Jon. Surrender and I promise to a buy you a blue teddy bear :D

**H2O:** Ummm… how about no :)

**Ev:** :( I’m hurt. I guess it’s going to be the hard way.

**Ev:** Get him, guys!

**H2O:** WHAT!?!

 

Jonathan looked away from his phone when he heard his window that was across his bedroom being slide open. Instantly, Jonathan saw, grabbed and threw Craig onto the bed when Craig tried to tackle him to the floor. Jonathan dashed to the window and saw Tyler climbing the ladder and without Jonathan thinking, he pushed the ladder away from the window and heard Tyler screamed and followed by a loud thud.

 

“Oh my God Tyler! I’m so so-”

“You’re going to pay for that!” Tyler screamed and place the ladder back to Jonathan's window. 

Jonathan squeaked when he felt a small weight on his back.

 

“I got him, guys!” Craig cheered but screamed when Jonathan threw him onto the floor.

Jonathan jumped over a groaning Craig and ran to the door. He unlocked the door and collided with Evan who was apparently waiting for Tyler or Craig to unlock the door so he can help capture Jonathan. 

 

Both males fell onto the wooden floor. Jonathan was now onto of Evan’s chest. Smelling the familiar and beautiful cologne that Evan always wears ever since Jonathan gave it to him last year for Christmas.

 

Evan regains his vision and was now looking at an adorable blushing Jonathan. “Hey,” Evan said and smiled softly.

“H-hey?” Jonathan blushed a bit more and stutter.

“Nice catch Evan!” Craig yelled.

“I think the fuck not!” Jonathan shouted and immediately got off from Evan and dashed downstairs

**~ 2:15 pm ~**

Now was Evan, Craig and Tyler were right on Jonathan’s tail and chased him around the living room and the kitchen. “Jonathan! Stop running” Craig wheezed out and try to tackle Jonathan once last time but fail. Craig ended up tackling Tyler once Jonathan barely dodges him.

"Geez babe, if you want me so badly, just tell me," Tyler whispered and smiled at his fluster, secret boyfriend. "S-stop it." Craig stuttered and gave a quick peck on Tyler's cheek.

"Did you just-" Jonathan was interrupted and was pinned down to the floor. 

"Let me go!" He shouted. 

"Never!" Evan yelled and grabbed a rope from his back pocket and started to tie Jonathan’s hands to the back.

"Tyler. Craig. Tie up Jonathan's feet!" Evan yelled and saw the top two male standing up.

Tyler was holding down Jonathan's legs while Craig tried his best to tie up Jonathan's ankles together.

"Leave me alone you assholes!" Jonathan shouted and try to free himself, but fail.

"You need to go Jonathan. No more running away from the dentist." Evan said and rolled

Jonathan over to see his bright blue eyes And all Jonathan gave an adorable pout.

Evan and Tyler to lift Jonathan onto his of feet. The blue-eyed boy was now panicking and trying to think a way to get out of the situation he is in but the more he thinks, the more reality kept telling him that there are 0 chances of him escaping.

"Evy, I don't wanna go." Jonathan pouted and was giving him a puppy dog eyes. 

“Hell, you going!" Craig yelled and covered Evan's from Jonathan's puppy eyes. "Evan, he's using that cute tactic. You must avoid it at any cost." He said and Craig turns to see if Jonathan had his puppy dog eyes.

Instead of seeing the adorable look. Craig saw Jonathan giving him a death-glare. “I'll make sure to trap you in my basement Craig.” 

Craig’s eyes widen and Jonathan heard Evan laughing a bit. Jonathan looked at Evan with a bit of confusion and asked, “What are you laughing about?”

"Try that and don't expect me to save you from Tyler," Evan said.

Jonathan looked at Tyler. "If you want, you can do it. If you willing to die early." Tyler said and smirked.

Jonathan squeaked and hopped back. Bumping his back onto Evan’s broad chest. “Don't worry Delirious, I’ll try to save you...well if you don't fuck up that is.” Evan laughed.

“Oh wow. My hero.”  Jonathan said sarcastically.

Craig and Tyler laughed at Jonathan while Evan gasps playfully. "You asshole. Just for that, you're going to the dentist." Evan smirked. 

"Noooooooo!" Jonathan's eyes widen and tried to get out of Evan's and Tyler's grip. "Let him go. He'll tire himself." Craig said while he was cleaning his glasses with his shirt.

Evan and Tyler let Jonathan go and laughed when they saw him hopping away from them. Evan looked at his watch and saw the that they were going to be late.

"Tyler and Mini he's stalling!" He said and looked at Jonathan pouted and continued to hop towards the stairs. Evan finds Jonathan cute when he realized he can’t go up the stairs and just glared at the stairs in general.

"Oh, is he now," Craig smirked and crossed his arms. Jonathan was now starting worry and hopped back against the wall.

"GET HIM!" Craig shouted as he, Tyler and Evan tackled Jonathan down.

**~Dentist~**

“Welcome bac- Umm.. why is your friend duct taped and tied up?” Samantha asked.

“Our “friend,” Tyler did an air quote when he said friend but earn a smack from his secret boyfriend “didn’t want to come and went against us.” Tyler pouted while rubbing his left arm where Craig smacked him.

“Ahh, makes sense,” Samantha said and typed Jonathan's information into the computer. 

“Well, the doctor will see you now.”

“Wait, dentist are doctors?” Evan asked curiously

“Well, some parts of the world consider dentist as doctors because they study the medic side of the human teeth and have the knowledge to perform surgery. Though, there’s a bunch of people believe that calling dentist a doctor can be very misleading.” Samantha informed but frown a bit from the last bit of information she said. She quickly smiled when the group of men said “Woah” in sync.

“Jonathan? Jonathan Dennis?” Jonathan body tensed when he saw a male dentist calling his name from the doorway that leads to ‘hell’ (well in Jonathan’s opinion of course). Evan placed his hand on Jonathan's shoulder and gently squeezed it. “Hey, I’m here for you.” Evan smiled and Jonathan was trying his best to hide his blush by looking down at the white tile flooring. Of course, Evan notices how much Jonathan was blushing so he pretended to notice it. Jonathan risked his life to look at Evan and Evan just gave him soft-beautiful smile that nearly melted Jonathan.

**~20mins later~**

“GET THAT AWAY FROM M! WHAT'S THAT!?!?! IS GOING TO HURT ME!?!?” Jonathan yelled when he saw the dentist pulling out a plastic tube. “This here-” the male dentist raised the plastic material closer to Jonathan and Jonathan was pushing his back against the chair, trying to get away from the tube. “-is just to suck up the saliva.”

“Lies! You’re going to suck my soul!” That being said, Jonathan glared at the confuse dentist and his assistant.

“Suck your what?” The dentist said and looked at his assistant who just shrugged her shoulders. 

“You seriously need to stop playing those horror games at night.”

Jonathan frowned a bit but continue his accusation. “No! This is the devil’s work and these demon-like-monster wants my precious soul!”  

“Umm… Should I be offended?” The male dentist asked Evan. “You Should!” Jonathan said and glared at him.

Evan laughed, “Nah, he’s just overreacting.”

“I am not” Jonathan interjected

“Are too” Evan rebuttal.

Jonathan just crossed his arm and scoffed off. 

“Mr. Den-” The male dentist was cut off but Jonathan, “Don’t you Mr. Dennis me you demon.”

Evan sighed, “Can I talk to my childish friend in private?”

“Sure.” That being said, the two gamers were alone in the room together.

“Look, Jonathan, I know that you're scared but it’s time to conquer your fear,” Evan said rubbed his head to get rid of a headache he was getting from Jonathan.

“Yeah but,”

“No buts. Look, I’ll be right next to you. Would you like that?”

“I-I guess.” Jonathan frowned. Evan just smiled and called the dentist and the assistant. Now 5 mins the procedure, Evan notice that Jonathan was sense. Evan slowly grabbed Jonathan’s hand gave it a firm squeeze and Evan felt Jonathan’s body relax.

While the dentist was using a tube to suck up Jonathan’s saliva. Evan heard a knock on the wall and Evan saw Craig and Tyler entering the room. Evan notice Craig face is bright red and Tyler was hugging Craig from the back and had his head buried in Craig’s neck. 

‘Are they dating?’ Evan thought.

Evan whispered Jonathan that he’ll be back and guided Craig and Tyler out of the room so they can’t distract the dentist. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much,” Craig said. "Just Tyler and I are going to head back home. Tyler is a bit tired and sore… thanks to Jonathan.” Craig laughed a bit.

“Oh okay then, but are still on for that GMod session?”

“Yeah, we are. Just text us when you’re ready” Tyler said and placed his chin on top of Craig’s shoulder.

After bidding Tyler and Craig his goodbyes, Evan was now enjoying the peace and quiet that the hall walls were providing.

“GET THAT SHARP THING AWAY FROM ME!” It was fun while it lasted.

Evan heard Jonathan shouting and trying to get to kick the dentist. "What's going on?" Evan said

as he helps pin down Jonathan. "You, you got Evan to do your bidding? I shall kick your ass!"

Jonathan shouted again. Evan was now using all his weight to keep Jonathan down onto the chair.

"I don't know what's wrong. All I took out a tube to fill in the cavities." The dentist stated. "I'll

leave the room and return back when he's calm." Evan nodded and went to focus on claiming the blue eyes down. "Jon. Jonathan, no one is going to hurt you." Evan said but Jonathan kept fighting and ignoring Evan.

"You’re working for them! You traitor!" Jonathan shouted. Evan was now becoming irritated by Jonathan's childish action. Evan kept hearing Jonathan shouting something about how they got him under a mind control...

"Ok, that's it!" Evan pressed his lips against Jonathan’s. Evan heard how Jonathan shrieked but felt how Jonathan quickly melted into the kiss. Jonathan's lip was soft and plump. Evan can taste that sweet vanilla coffee that they both had for breakfast. Evan cupped Jonathan's jawline unconsciously and pulled Jonathan closer to deepen the sweet flavor kiss.

Once Evan pulled away, he saw how stupidly cute Jonathan was. "If you let the dentist finished his work, you can get that teddy bear and another kiss," Evan said and saw how Jonathan blushed.

"C-can I get one more?" Jonathan timidly asked. Evan chuckled and kissed Jonathan one more time. They were interrupted by the dentist knocking on the door. Evan broke the kiss and now saw how Jonathan was now calm as fuck. "He's calm," Evan said and saw the dentist entered the room. "Okay, now let's finish this," the dentist said.

**~Back Home~**

Jonathan and Evan ditched playing with the GMod session and decided to cuddle and watch a movie. “Jonathan?” Evan asked while playing with Jonathan's soft hair. Jonathan just hummed and shifted his body closer to Evan’s. “Do you want to go out with me?”

Evan was now nervous until he saw Jonathan standing up from their comfortable position. Evan sat up and Jonathan slowly placed himself on top of Evan’s lap. Jonathan wrapped Evan’s strong arms around his waist and Jonathan wrapped his arms around Evan’s neck. Jonathan lean closer to Evan’s right ear and whispered, “How can I possibly say no?”

Chills went down to Evan’s spine and revealed a soft-warm smile. Evan saw Jonathan biting his lip and Evan just lean in and kissed Jonathan’s soft lip again. Jonathan started to play with Evan’s hair and giggled anytime Evan pull away to see his blue-eyes boyfriend's face.

 

_ **End** _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your guy's feedback(s)! I really need a motivation to keep on writing 


End file.
